The Ice Prophecy
by shadow21kit
Summary: Aquila, only 17 and the Ice princess, is trying to hold on and stay strong...but how can she when she hasn't seen her mother in 16 years? She only knows something bad had happened to her. When she is forced to marry someone of the opposite kingdom, will she fall for the fiery and speedy prince of fire or will she try to run away and get herself in danger and possibly almost killed?
1. Chapter 1

The Ice Prophecy

I own nothing except my OC's...everything else belongs to their rightful owners

the song is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne...the song goes to her!

* * *

Aquila-Ice princess

Sonic-Fire prince

Shadow-Chaos prince

Knuckles-Emerald prince

Tails-Wind prince

Chapter 1-The Kingdoms

There were 5 kingdoms, all with a different power or ability. The Emerald Kingdom is known for their fighting. They are extremely strong and are best at fighting in battle…they also have one of the strongest armies.

The Wind Kingdom doesn't show strength in battle, but they are the best at technology and they have the most information on any subject. They don't fight in battles, but are more of the kind that 'thinks before acting' kind.

The kingdom best at planning out a battle and successfully wins most the time is the Chaos Kingdom. They plan out the battles and know how their enemies 'think'. They are also very powerful…but not stronger than the next kingdom.

The mark of this kingdom is normally being born with the colors blue, red, orange, or yellow. This kingdom is known for their speed and defense and can burn things to ash…it's the Fire Kingdom. That being said…the 2nd strongest Kingdom…still isn't enough for the next kingdom.

They are too quiet to be heard, most of them are the speed of light, most-feared power, and the strongest of all the kingdoms…it's the coldest one of all and it's the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

At the Ice Castle

The Ice King looked up from his work as his queen walked in the throne room, holding his precious daughter and princess. "I thought you might want to see your princess to get your mind off things," the Ice queen said as she handed over the child. "Is she ok, Crystal?"

"She's fine, Cyan. You need to get your mind off all this mess and stop worrying so much." Cyan, the Ice King, smiles as he watches his child sleep peacefully in his arms.

"I know, I know…I try not to worry so much. It's just…her powers…they'll only get stronger and…I don't know how we will be able to protect her…being born in the Ice Kingdom doesn't mean you get ice powers. Her power is the rarest and haven't been seen any in the last 9 centuries…it's that rare and you know it. We gave her immortality by both of us being a vampire… so that means she will be one… and that will also mean she will stop ageing after a certain age…depending on her. She is our only child so how can we protect her, Crystal?"

"I don't know, Cyan…I don't know…"they stay watching their princess sleep for a little longer before Crystal kisses Cyan on the cheeks and whispers, "Remember Espio will train her to use her powers and they can still grow and she still have control." Cyan nods and kisses his queen and child before Crystal leaves.

Crystal takes the child to her crib and covers her up, while singing her a song…

_**You're not alone, Together we stand…I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold…And it feels like the end…There's no place to go, you know I won't give in…No I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say…Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…**_

Crystal continues to sing…hoping it would help her daughter. She would sing it every night to her precious child. She will be strong for whatever comes up and won't show her feelings…she can be a princess that keeps holding on and stays strong when in front of others…

_**Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say…Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da  
La da da da **_

_**La da da da da da da da da…**_

She continues and finishes the song and takes off her locket around her neck. She whispers to her child," Keep holding on and stay strong, my beautiful ice princess." She places the locket around her daughters' neck. It is in the shape of a heart with the Ice Kingdoms symbol, which is a snowflake, on the front of it. Inside is a picture of Crystal, Cyan, and the princess. Crystal kisses her child and walks out, not knowing that would be her last moment with her child…..

End of ch.1!oR& R plz!Tell me if you want me to keep this going or not…if the comments are good then ill start writing chapter 2!Again…R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

The Ice Prophecy

I own nothing but my OC's and I do not own any songs I might put in the chapter…plz review and comment…tell friends and thz for any comments

Ages: Aquila-3 & ½ yrs.

Sonic -2 yrs. Knuckles -2 yrs.

Amy -2 yrs. Shadow -3 yrs.

* * *

-3 years later-

"Who? Why, why did it have to happen?" The ice king starts to pace around the balcony as he thinks to himself and watches his little princess play in the courtyard. He is a blue hedgehog with quills down (sonic style) and has very dark grey eyes.

He starts to think about his wife and queen as he continues to watch his princess play happily in the courtyard. She is a very dark grey hedgehog, like my eyes, and very pale, icy blue stripes with light silver eyes. How can he take care of Aquila if her mother is gone? He then stops pacing and speak with his guard, "Don't let her out of your sight, Cinos." The red hedgehog with purple eyes nods as Cyan walks out for his royal duties.

"Yes, sire."

-Meanwhile: Aquila's POV-

"Amy! Catch me if you can!" I run away from the pink hedgehog with green, emerald eyes as she tries to catch me. She shouts,

"Wait up! You know I can't run as fast as you can…and you run the speed of light!" She falls to the ground on her knees and cries in her hands. I run up to her,

"Are you ok, Amy?" She quickly uncovers her eyes, tags me, and runs off.

"Gotcha! You're it!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I will get you!" I run after her and we play this back and forth for a while. I eventually go up to my icy room. I walk to my dresser and mirror and see a picture. I look, sadly, at the picture and it is of my father, mother, and me when I was at most a couple months to a year old. My mother was beautiful, that was what everyone told me. Her name was Crystal, and she was the queen of the Ice Kingdom…but also my mother.

She was a gray hedgehog with the same style quills as I have. She had a darker shade of silver, but my father has a very dark gray shade. I have always been told that I look more like my mother and I remind people of her, but in my opinion I think she was more beautiful. I continue to look at my mother in the picture and even though no one tells me the full truth…I know my mother died and was killed. Now our kingdom has the most security than any other kingdom, due to my mother's death. I won't cry in front of anyone…that is a weakness for everyone…and for my mother. It is even engraved on my necklace. It says 'Hold on, and Stay strong' along with our kingdoms symbol. I can control, and cover my feelings…I will never forget my mother.

I smile a little as I think about her and a small sharp fang comes out. My mother was a vampire but my father wasn't so I got my mother's gene for immortality. That also means though that I am the only ice princess of immortality. If you're a vampire, then you stop ageing at a certain age. I don't know what age my mother stopped ageing but my father stopped ageing at 20, which is normal. You stop ageing around 10-20 if you're a vampire…I don't yet know what age I will stop ageing. The Chaos and Fire kingdoms both have a prince that is a vampire. Vampires are rare to be born and law is they are not to be harmed…especially if they are royalty. I take off my pale, blue diamond crown. It is silver with silver vines making snowflake designs around the crown. It also has a snowflake on the front that is in the center of the crown. I set it on my nightstand beside my half round bed and go to sleep thinking about my mother.

Whatcha think? I still think it's crappy but I promise the coming chapter will move on and be longer along with something that happens in the next chapter so read it …plz comment and the 3th chapter should be up by Sunday( if I don't procrastinate on it that is but anyways look out for it!) so comment plz !


	3. Chapter 3

The Ice Prophecy- chapter 3

I do not own any characters except my OCs...other sonic characters belong to SEGA

* * *

Ages: Aquila-17 years old

Amy- 16 years old

Sonic- 16 years old

Tails-12 years old

Shadow-17 years old

Knuckles-16 years old

I wake up as I hear a familiar voice outside my door as someone knocks,

"Uh, Princess Aquila…are you awake?" I groan as I hear my door open a little bit. I pull the covers over my head as my curtains by my window seat get opened by someone. "Your father wants to see you later today, princess….after the meeting in the throne room," a female voice says as I pull off my covers and see Amy lay out my favorite dress. I have been Amy's friend since we were young and yet she still calls me 'princess' and not by my name.

"Thank you, Amy. I've told you before, but you know you don't have to call me 'princess' right?" She nods," I know, but anyways…your father wants to see you after his meeting in the throne room." I nod as she answers and is fixing to walk out,

"You're welcome….Aquila." When she walks out, I take a quick bath and quickly slip on my dress. It is Amy's dress style but different design and colors. It is a silverfish-white knee-length dress with pale, icy blue stripes going across it and has an icy blue line going along the bottom of it. I look at the time and my father's meeting won't be over for a little while longer so I go into the courtyard to waste time. I see my trainer, Espio, fighting. He quickly finishes the practice battle with one of his favorite tricks, the invisibility trick. He appears behind his opponent and jumps in the air and does a kick to his head, knocking his opponent to the ground with a mouthful of dirt. I continue waling trying not to be seen by Espio, or otherwise he'll want to know why and where I'm going. I seem to easily slip past and go into my favorite hiding place I go to when I need to think or waste time. I go into the forest of multiple powers and carefully climb a tree covered in ice. The forest is named after the kingdoms…it is in the middle of the kingdoms actually…and all the kingdoms are surrounding the forest. The forest takes on whatever weather condition its kingdom has…well the part of the forest that borders it…our part of the forest stays in winter, while the Fire Kingdoms part of the forest stays in a very hot summer and the Chaos Kingdom stays in Spring and so on and so on. I climb on up the tree and can see some of the other parts of the forest…the parts that I am forbidden to go into. I am forbidden not to enter because I could get too hot or I could freeze their part of their forest….or even because it could be too dangerous as my father put it. I look north of us and see the Fire Kingdoms forest…it's the easiest to tell, beside my kingdom which is always covered in ice and snow, because it's always day time and the leaves on the trees are red or orange because it's so hot in the Fire Kingdom. Starting from the north and going clockwise, the kingdoms are Fire Kingdom, Emerald Kingdom, Ice Kingdom (my kingdom), Chaos Kingdom, and Wind Kingdom…all with a different symbol and/or power. I start to climb down the tree until I hear a voice,

"Princess! You shouldn't be up there…and especially not in the forest!" I get startled and lose my footing on the tree and fall. I close my eyes as I scream and suddenly I stop falling. I open my eyes and see Espio holding me...CRAP! I'm in big trouble now.

"I know, but I needed to waste time and wanted to explore a little bit so I snuck out."

"Still…you shouldn't have done that. You could of gotten hurt and then where would we be?" I sigh as he has a point…my father would worry at first, then get angry at me for leaving, then I'm stuck in my room or stuck with a guard at all times for a couple of weeks.

"Sorry, Espio….won't happen again." He nods and we walk back to our kingdom and up to my room. I wash up quickly and get escorted by Espio to the throne room. I walk in just as the meeting is over, "Uh, father? Did you need me?" he looks up from his meeting and work,

"Hey Aquila, and yes I did need you…but first….why was you in the forest earlier and don't deny it. One of my guards saw you leave and couldn't find you earlier so I figured you were in the forest."

"Sorry, father…it won't happen again."

"It better not, unless you want a guard with you constantly for 2 weeks." I nod and he quickly talks with a guard about something I don't know about yet then turns to me and starts to talk, "Now as you know, you have come of age so you know what that means…you must get-" I cut him off and start off in a normal but angry voice,

"No…I can't get married…I just can't do that. I won't do it. I'm only 17 and I'm too young-"I get cut off and I sigh angrily,

"I need you to be safe, Aquila and you will do it. I already have a suitor for you and we have the date of the wedding ceremony planned for 3 days. You have 3 days till the wedding and your suitor is the prince of the Fire Kingdom. Your suitor already knows everything and on your wedding day, your suitor knows his responsibility to have a child." I shake my head to this, "No, I won't, "He raises his voice and I jump at the sudden change,

"I DON'T CARE, AQUILA! YOU WILL MARRY HIM AND YOU WILL BE MARRIED IN 3 DAYS!" I get up and run out the room. I run past Espio and continue running as he says something,

"Princess, where are you going?" He follows me as I make sure to slam my bedroom door behind me before he gets in. I quickly turn the lock in to 3 layers of frozen ice and lie on my bed, face down. I won't cry, but I can't marry someone I don't love or haven't even met. I can't do it. I know this would come but I'm not ready for it. I hear a knock at my door and I know it is Espio,

"Princess, are you alright? You know your father is just trying to protect you and the only way to do that is to get you under the security of a husband and to get you married. I know you hate it and I'm not saying you have to like it, but you could at least try to understand what your fathers intentions are…and why." I scream into my bed and yell,

"WHY THEN, WHY?!" I sit up on my bed and my face now threatening to let the tears go, but instead I go to my door and sit up against it. I calm down and talk almost in a whisper,"I can't marry someone I don't love and especially if I have never seen him before. I'm sorry, Espio…I can't…" I hear him sigh and quietly talks back,

"I know…princess, but trust me when I say this…you will like this suitor and tomorrow you will meet him, actually. Your father didn't want you to marry someone blindly so he set up a meeting with them. Please try to like him…give them a chance…I know you're both different and opposite elements, but you can do this….promise me you'll at least try to like him…ok?" I hesitate but slowly and quietly answer,

"Fine, I'll give him a chance…and what are we gonna do if I don't like him?" I can tell he is thinking about the answer before he says it…I know he is trying to put it into words so I won't freak.

"you will still have to marry someone, but maybe your dad will let you marry another prince of another kingdom…like the Chaos kingdom…but that will be your last suitor...the other kingdoms are taken. You will have a choice between the Fire and Chaos kingdom. I'm sorry, princess…at least try though…I received orders from your father before you ran out…I have to stay outside your room for tonight and escort you to the throne room tomorrow for your meeting with him….you should get some rest now, princess." I yawn and climb into bed and quickly fall asleep…what will he be like? What does he look like? Will I like him? How can I have a child at 17?


End file.
